hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort (2014)
'' Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort'' is a 2014 American horror film directed by Valeri Milev and the sixth installment in the Wrong Turn film series. The film stars Anthony Ilott, Chris Jarvis, Aqueela Zoll, Sadie Katz, Rollo Skinner, Billy Ashworth, Harry Belcher, Joe Gaminara, and Roxanne Pallett. Daria and Nick ride their bikes deep in Hobb Springs Bike Trail. They find a small watering hole and bathe in it and soon begin having sex. Afterward, they ride their bikes again until Nick falls off of his and discovers that an unknown assailant has attacked him with an bow and arrow. The assailant, Three Finger, then kills Nick with an arrow through the face. Daria attempts to flee only to ride into a strip of barbed-wire planted by One Eye and Saw-Tooth. Three Finger then proceeds to kill her via decapitation with a machete. Danny and his girlfriend Toni, Bryan and his girlfriend Jillian, Vic, Rod, and Charlie go to the Hobb Springs Resort, where they meet caretakers Sally and Jackson, who take them in though they were not expecting so many guests. Agnes, a vacationer, is soon attacked, possibly by Saw-Tooth or One Eye, throwing an axe at her. Jackson then snaps her neck, killing her. Charlie, Vic, and Rod swim outside as Toni takes a bath and Jackson takes Danny out in the woods to hunt. Danny mistakenly shoots a police officer who is killed by Three Finger. As Toni is gets dressed, she sees Jackson wipe off blood from the wall, and she takes Vic along with her to look for Danny. Vic sees Saw-Tooth devouring flesh, runs away, and falls into a trap with Danny. Vic escapes the trap and seeks help for Danny. Jackson and Vic carry Danny back to the resort, where Sally attends Danny's wounds and begins to seductively undress him. When Toni walks in, Sally leaves and watches the two have sex. Vic, Rod, and Charlie harass Bryan and Jillian, who were having sex in the pool. Jillian and Bryan have sex while Sally watches, and the hillbillies attack them. Jillian is killed, but Sally stops them from killing Bryan. Sally has sex with Bryan, but Jackson interrupts them. When he leaves, Sally kills Bryan. Jackson and Sally then introduce Danny to his long-lost family, though Danny does not believe he is related, and then they drug him so as to confuse him. As Vic hides in the bushes, he listens to the conversation. Saw-Tooth captures him, and Three Finger cuts his throat. In the morning, Toni, Rod, and Charlie hear a knock on their door. When he enters, Danny tells them to leave, though he is staying. As they leave, they hide when they find that Jackson is cooking their friends. When they see Jillian's head in the freezer, they scream and flee, only to run into the hillbillies. Toni and Rod escape, but Charlie is captured and killed. Toni insists that she and Rod return to help Danny, but Rod tells her that they can send help later. Toni grabs a shotgun and goes back for Danny. At the resort, Toni confronts Sally, whom she attempts to kill. Rod then attempts to leave but is captured in a bear trap and killed by Three-Finger. As Sally and Toni fight, Toni burns Sally's face in boiling water and wounds her with the shotgun. Danny enters and asks why she is attempting to kill his family. After Jackson attempts to kill Toni, Danny lets her go; Jackson says she knows too much and pursues her, eventually stabbing her with a knife; Toni in turn stabs and kills Jackson. As Danny says his goodbyes to Toni, Three Finger kills her. Later, Danny is shown as a caretaker at the resort. In the last scene, Danny takes Sally from a wheelchair, and they have sex as the hillbillies watch.